1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for collecting urine samples and more particularly pertains to a new urine collection device for facilitating collection of urine samples from a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of apparatus for collecting urine samples is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,310 describes a system for collecting a mid-stream urine sample. Another type of apparatus for collecting urine samples is U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,738 having a funnel shaped member connected to a container for collecting urine mid-stream. U.S. Pat. No. 622,631 has a tapering tubular body to pressed against the body to aid in urinating into a receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,647 has an apparatus of obtaining a urine sample from a female. U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,837 has a urine meter for measuring the amount urine expelled from the body of the user. U.S. Patent No. des. 370,975 shows a urine relief tube.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features to provide cushion for the user while using.